User blog:BenFugman/Working through heckin' rewrites of KATD...
I've been hard at work trying to rewrite my story, Knocking at the Door, in such a way that the heckin' Philistine admins on this site won't take it down next time I post it, and praying to Thor that nobody steals my title meantime. The story is an embelished account of my childhood encounter with the Black Eyed Children, which cetain people on this site insist on referring to as "black eyed kids" (showing a total lack of respect for people who've actually encountered them.) There's nothing in the definition of creepypasta that says the stories have to be fictional, in fact looking at it from the perspective of ashcan horror, or refrigerator horror, it's important for stories to be grounded in reality, or to, at least have a realistic feel, even when something supernatural occurs in the story. As such, one would think that a true story involving a supernatural occurrence would be par for the course. I'm aware of the fact that the events of my encounter with the Black Eyed Childeren is very similar to the majority of real life BEC encounters. Those similarities, however, are merely due to the simple fact that the beings we call the Black Eyed Children tend to aproach most people in a similar manner. People who've had genuine supernatural experiences aren't a bunch of lying plagiarists copying off eachothers notes. Alien abducties, for instance, actually like when their fellow abducties' stories corrobprate with their own, because it causes it to seem very proceeduaral, the more people have similar experiences the more they figure what happened to them is just the satndard thing those entities do. Imagine being the odd wo/man out, where you're in a room full of people who were taken and probed by short, skinny, bobbleheaded grey men; and you're the only one there that remembers being taken and dunked in bluebery syrup by tall, fat, pinheaded, green women. Conversely imagine being on the other side of that, where you were abducted by Greys and hearing the story of the person who got dunked by space Ogresses, you'd probably think that person was trolling you. Basically some people could look at my true story of the Black Eyed Children knocking at my door as being cliché, or tropey, because others have given very similar accounts, but to me it just indicates that the BEC follow certain proceedures when they aproach people. I'm not the person to ask what happens if you answer the door and go with them, because I didn't answer, I honestly don't know if I could have, if you've read my original version of Knocking at the Door on Crappypasta.com you may know I felt like I couldn't get up at the time, not so much like I was, "paralyzed with fear" although I was extremely frightened, it was more like my body, my arms and legs in particular, suddenly weighed so much I couldn't lift it. Again don't ask why, because I don't have any earthly idea, nor would I venture a guess. I'm aware that some, but not all (or even most,) other people who have reported seeing the BEC said that they felt paralyzed when the little devils were knocking, I'm not sure if their experience of temporary paralysis was identical to mine, however. As I said I felt heavier, espcially my arms and legs, I felt my feet press harder against the floor, my hands press harder into the armrests, my butt sink into the seat, my breathing become more difficult. I could still move my head without much effort, but I really did strain to try to get up at first, it just wasn't working trying to lift my hands and feet felt like tryin to lift four boulders bigger than I am even now. I've never not been accused of purple pros, but that's just how I write that's me, that's the real me, I write more poetry than litetature, so it really shouldn't be surprising if my pros have a little poetic flare to them. Also I tend to prefer horror stories that are unnerving, more so than flat out shocking. I mostly wrote this blog entry to vent, but if anyone happens to have been bored enough to read this rant I want to know, do you think a true, autobiographical, story with a few minor embelishments is automatically disqualified from being creepypasta, just because nobody gets hurt in it? Category:Blog posts